Selfless
by RobinXZatanna
Summary: He made sure the kids were safe, after all, wasn't that his duty? He kept his little brother and all of them safe. Bruce, he would understand when he got back. He would know why.


**And here we have another oneshot to help get the creative juices flowing so I can keep going on The Demon's Head. This was based on a dream I had, and before you ask, yes, I have very morbid dreams. Anywho, I hope you enjoy..:)**

**Warnings- blood, angst, injuries, character death:**

* * *

The green energy airship glided through the earth's atmosphere with ease. Excited and nervous chatter could be heard from all the beings aboard. They were finally heading home. Back to Earth, back to the people that needed them, and most importantly, their kids they had left behind.

Batman stood at the helm watching intently and overhearing some of the chatter. He picked up on Wonderwoman and Superman chatting on what they'd do when they got back. She was itching for a sparring session with Cassie on Themyscra and Clark has fondly stated he'd be flying Connor back to Smallville for dinner with his mom and dad.

The corners of his lips turned upward for a moment at the thought before returning to their usual stoic expression. The Batman did not smile. Although, he couldn't deny, he was just as excited about getting back to his boys as the League was for their own kids. He could only imagine how much Batgirl messed with the two while he was gone. She was always giving them grief on just about everything, just like brothers and sisters should.

He pondered about his eldest for a moment, curious if Richard had let his hair grow out again. He loved his sons dearly, but if he ever went back to his mullet, he was going to be immediately disowned, that hair had to die.

And then there was Tim, quiet and reserved Tim who worshipped the ground they both walked on. He missed his giggles at Nightwing and Batgirl's awkwardness toward each other and how his brow furrowed when he was really concentrating. Or the even funnier time when he attempted to sneak up on Nightwing and ended up back first on the Batcave floor.

There was no avoiding the twitch of his lips upward as he recalled the memory that seemed to happen much too long ago.

He was roused from his thoughts when he heard Clark call him.

"We're coming up on Mount Justice in a few minutes." He paused. "That's...odd.."

Batman straightened and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Superman titled his head, all eyes were on him.

"It's just oddly quiet up ahead...I figured the kids would be running around or maybe training...its probably nothing."

Batman stiffened. It was _always _something.

Martian Manhunter tapped his fingers to the side of his head. He closed his eyes a moment before falling to his seat with a groan.

Wonderwoman and Hawkgirl rushed to his side. He waved them off and blinked quickly.

"I am fine, but...there seems to be a dark overcast on Mount Justice...the psyche of everyone there is...everything's...dark..."

Everyone straightened and pulled out their weapons while others took fighting stances.

The ship was beginning its descent on the island. What was left, anyway.

The members exited the aircraft and their eyes widened immediately. Mount Justice was no more. They sky overhead was downcast, blacks and eerie greens mixing together in what looked like one giant watercolor.

The waves along the island crashed half-heartedly against the landmass. They were darkly colored, complimenting the overall apocalyptic look of the surrounding area.

Batman removed his binoculars from his belt and surveyed the area. It was practically deserted. Broken pieces from the zeta platform stuck out from the ground like gravemarkers.

Building debris were scattered over the area while a fine layer of ash and soot fell solemnly from the sky.

He hit a notch on his binoculars to pick up heat signatures of living creatures.

A small red image was brought to his attention, leaning up against what used to be a pillar for the grand building.

The members hesitated before scurrying after the Batman.

Clark flew forward and lifted the massive object up.

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

The small brunette looked up at him with fearful green eyes. The goggles poised on top of his head were cracked down the middle and a large bruise had formed on his cheek. Batman studied him closer, taking note of the lightning bolt symbol ear coverings and the sleek speedster-like way his costume was made.

Superman smiled warmly and knelt down beside him. "What's your name, son?"

He eyed him carefully and licked his chapped lips. "I-Impulse."  
The members all turned to each other quizzically.

Superman noticed his grip tighten on something in his hand. He laid a hand over his and smiled reassuringly. "Can I see?"

He nodded and uncurled his fingers. Superman picked up the object and presented it to Batman.

A torn piece of yellow fabric. With a red lightning bolt on it. Kid Flash. Wally.

Batman growled to himself and knelt down again. "What happened?!"

The Dark Knight was then taken aback. The kid buried his head in his hands and started to cry, uncontrollably. He was babbling too.

"I saved- I saved Flash! He was going to-gonna...it was gonna be ok...you see? The mode, the mode...I fixed it..and everything...it didn't, didn't work!"

Wonderwoman frowned and stepped forward, kneeling to his level and whispering something in his ear and rubbing circles on his back.

Batman and Superman backed up before staring at the scene in front of them.

"Shh...shh..."

Minutes later the shaking of his shoulders ceased and he was breathing normally. She looked to the shocked members in front of her and smiled. "A woman's touch."

She brought his chin up gently with her palm and spoke quietly. "What happened here, Impulse? What happened to Young Justice?"

Before he could answer a rustling of metal was heard. Everyone looked up and noticed a small figure staring at them.

Batman knew immediately. The grip on the bo-staff, the bright red vest- _Robin. _

Dried blood was running down the side of his face and the lenses in his mask were popped out, even from here Batman could see the wild, desperate look in eyes. His costume was torn in places, revealing torn and bloody skin.

Batman inched his way closer. "Robin..."  
The boy raised his head up and pointed the bo-staff at him threateningly.

"Don't you come..any closer!"

He took a deep breath and spoke lower. "Its ok, Tim. Its just us."

The boy lowered his staff. His voice came out in a scared croak. "Batman?"

He nodded and extended a hand. The boy hesitated a moment before folding up his bo-staff and stepping forward lightly.

Both gloved hands met one another as Batman gently pulled him down from the precipice.

He wrapped his cape protectively around the smaller and ushered him forward into the group.

Batman took note of the missing utility belt, cape, and the lack of lenses in his mask. Everyone in the group stared at the Boy Wonder with concern. Batman helped him unto a piece of debris to sit on.

He looked at him intently. "Tim, what happened?"

He swallowed a moment. "What didn't happen? The Light...it was a surprise attack...they had reinforcements...Deathstroke...he...Nightwing..." He shut his eyes tightly.

Batman's eyes widened. "Tim, what happened to Nightwing?"

"Deathstroke and the rest of the Light got into Mount Justice...he went after...Nightwing..and the rest of them came after us..."

"Then what?"

"They set up bombs throughout the building...but he and Deathstroke were still fighting and I was helping Beastboy with Queen Bee..."

"He knew there wasn't much time left till they went off so he shoved Beastboy, Wondergirl, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Batgirl, and BumbleeBee through the zeta beam before it blew up... I-I don't know where Mal was...but he made sure we got out..."

A tear ran down from his face. "The rest of the bombs went off when we got outside."

The League's eyes widened. Batman's hands shook. "You didn't see him get out?"

He shook his head and whimpered. "I looked...I looked through the rubble for hours...couldn't find anyone...all the villains...couldn't find them either..."

Superman spoke up. "Then...where are the others?"

Robin rubbed his temples. "After we got out of the zeta beam, the only ones with me were Beastboy and Impulse...the zeta must have been damaged...they were transported elsewhere..."

Hawkgirl tilted her head. "Where's Beastboy then?"

He sniffed. "One of Queen Bee's guards..he...he must have gotten out with us...by the time Impulse and I got over there to help him...he...the guard stabbed him..."

The group frowned. Batman looked at him sternly. "What happened to the guard?"

Robin's face darkened. And he looked at his gloves. "He won't be hurting anyone else, ever again."

Impulse looked over to them and croaked. "Robin wrapped him up in his cape...his-body..it's near the beach..."

Superman nodded and flew off, no doubt to retrieve him.

Wonderwoman stood up, with Impulse's arm over her shoulders. She walked at a slow pace toward the makeship ship. The group followed save for Martian Manhunter and Batman.

"Batman, it is imperative we fly back to The Hall of Justice...to see-"

He waved him off. "In a minute, go on. I'll catch up."

The martian nodded solemnly before following the rest of the League.

Robin was looking at the ground. Batman lifted his chin gently. "Tim, look at me."

He sniffled and complied wincing at the white on the Dark Knight's mask. He noticed this and pulled his cowl down.

Batman placed his hands on his shoulders and looked at him sympathetically.

"C'mon Tim."

He gave him a look of disgust and shook his shoulders off.

"No. no. I let Nightwing..Beastboy...I can't see anyone else dead...no more. No more Bruce..."

Bruce shut his eyes for a moment. What the hell was wrong with him? He just found out his eldest son was dead, _dead_ for god's sake..and all he could do was shrug it off? Had he been the emotionless Dark Knight long enough that something like _that_ didn't phase him anymore? No..no-it couldn't be. He had left them, he left them all alone. Gave his eldest all the responsibility in the world. Then that selfless acrobat gave himself up to keep the kids safe. He was proud..so damn proud and so...sad.

"Bruce?"

He snapped his eyes open and felt an unfamiliar sensation on his face. He lifted a gloved finger up to it experimentally. It came away wet. He blinked.

_Tears._

_He was crying._

He shook his head and reached out to the boy in front of him.

"C'mon Tim, we've got work to do."

The raven-haired nodded solemnly. He replaced his cowl and stood, gripping the boy from under the knees and hoisting him upward.

The boy buried his head in the niche between the older man's neck and shoulder. He started sobbing again and fisted the dark grey kelvar on the costume.

"You're not gonna leave again..are you Bruce?"

The Dark Knight's expression turned dark as he headed back to meet the rest of the league.

"No, Tim."

_Never Again. _

* * *

**Well. That one was morbid. I'm not quite happy with how OOC it is but eh, can't be perfect I supposed. I would appreciate critique and reviews though!**  
**Thanks!**


End file.
